MY LOVE FOR YOU IS ENDURING
by Babykins818
Summary: Not soo good story. My first try on rajvi. Its a one-shot. please read and review.


Hai friends, am here with a one-shot on rajvi. Actually I thought to write my first story on rajvi. But that plot was more suitable for kavin than Rajat sir. So, I thought instead of a rajvi fic, I can write an os on them. So, here we go. Happy Eid-ul-fithr.

 _ **MY LOVE FOR YOU IS ENDURING**_

A hall was beautifully decorated with many colourful ribbons and balloons. It is the occasion of children's day celebration in an orphanage. All cid officers were present there to celebrate with the little kids. Our dashing hero Rajat was the last to enter. Suddenly they heard a melodious voice of a girl. They saw a girl singing on the stage. Rajat was lost in her cute innocent voice. Her dimble made her the most prettiest girl in the world. She was singing so sweetly.

 **(Song kabhi jo badal barse from jackpot)**

 _Pehle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya_

 _Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya_

 _Guzaare the jo lamhe pyaar ke_

 _Hamesha tune apna maan ke_

 _To phir tune badly kyun adaa_

 _Yeh kyun kiya…_

 _Kabhi jo badal barse_

 _Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke_

 _Tu lage mujhe pehli bearish ki duaa_

 _Tere pahloo mien reh loon_

 _Main khudko paagal kehloon_

 _Tu gham de khushiyaan_

 _She loon sathiyaa…._

 _aa….saathiyaa…..saathiyaa…_

 _hmm koi nahi… tere siva mera yahaan_

 _manzilein, hain meri to sab yahaan_

 _mita de sabhi aaja faasle_

 _main chahun mujhe mujhse baant le_

 _zara sa mujjme tu jhaank le_

 _main hoon kya…._

 _(kabhi jo…saathiyaa)_

He was so much lost in her so, he did't realized when the song came to an end. He came out of his trance when someone tapped on his shoulder.

Sachin: ahem, ahem. Rajat she has gone, come

down to earth.

Rajat: gone? Where did she gone?

He searched for her everywhere and found her near a tree laughing and talking with her friend.

A girl to her: hey purvi, your song was really fabulous.

Purvi: thank you

Rajat(pov): purvi…! Nice name. come on Rajat go and speak to her.

(he came towards her) and said: hi am Rajat,your song was very nice. Your name is Purvi right? By the way can we

become friends?

She didn't said anything. Her face looked expressionless. Her friend dragged her and went from there.

He stood there disappointed.

One month passed after that incident. He frequently visited her friend and enquired about her. But she refuses to say anything. He searched her everywhere. But, he can't find her.

One day, while investigating a case he saw her on the road. He walked towards her. Suddenly he saw a truck coming towards her. He shouted and pushed her to the side.

Rajat: how careless you are? Are you blind? Can't you see anything?

He was raging in anger. Her friend came there and she heard everything. Roma(purvi's friend).

Roma: (in anger) haa you are correct.. she is blind.(he startled) I know, like every boy

You also will leave her. That's why I didn't give any information about her to you.

Saying this she left from there with purvi. Tears were flowing down continuously from his eyes. His heart was paining like hell.

 **After one week, in Purvi's house**

She was sitting in living room and playing a tune in her guitar. Suddenly someone rang the bell. Her mom went and opened the door. She saw an unknown person at the door.

 **Pm(purvi's mother)**

Pm: whom do you want to meet?

Person: aunty, am Rajat. I want to see purvi.

Pm: for what?

Rajat: aunty, actually I met her firstly almostone month ago. I love her so much from that day onwards.

Pm: but, you don't know about her.

Rajat: I know what are you talking about? I love her, no matter how she is. This isnot the criteria for loving a person. Willyou please allow me to marry her?

Suddenly they heard weeping sound. They turned and saw purvi who heard all these and crying. Rajat came near her,

Rajat: Purvi, am saying these not because of any sympathy. Am alone in this world for all these years. I want my own

family. You are the one who can makeme complete. I LOVE YOU, WILL YOUMARRY ME? WILL YOU BE MY LIFE?

ARE YOU READY TO BECOME KUMAR?

Purvi stunned at her place and tears were continuously flowing down her cheek. Somehow she composed herself and manage to say,

Yes I will marry you, I love you too.

They hugged each other. Both have contented smile on their face.

 _ **LOVE IS AN UNEXPLAINABLE FEELING, AN EXPRESSION. IT'S A TOUCH, IT'S A FEEL. ONCE YOU FEEL IT, IT'S LIKE NO OTHER THING IN THE WORLD.**_

I know this is not that much good. But something come to my mind. sorry for the mistakes. please read and review.


End file.
